This invention relates to an apparatus for setting a position of a blade assembly on a working table for adjusting an inclination and an elevational position of the blade assembly on the working table such as a table saw.
Generally, there is provided a working table such as a table to which a sawing blade is mounted, called merely a table saw hereinafter, for cutting various kinds of materials. The table saw is provided with a working blade such as a rotary blade or a knife, called merely a blade hereinafter, which is adjustable in an amount to be projected on the working table and in an inclination thereof to thereby suitably work a material to be worked.
A conventional saw blade position setting apparatus of the character described above, however includes independent elevational position, i.e. the projecting amount, and a blade inclination adjusting mechanism. Hence, it is necessary to also independently locate two independent handle members for handling the position adjusting mechanism and the inclination adjusting mechanism, resulting in the increasing of parts or elements to be equipped and the increasing of working table setting space.
In order to obviate these defects, conventional technology provides a saw blade position setting apparatus capable of adjusting the elevational position and the inclination angle of the blade by operating one handle member. The apparatus of this kind, however, requires operation changing working by strongly and forcibly holding the handle member with both hands. This operation requires large manual force of operating the mechanisms, and is inconvenient and troublesome.